A media device may execute content such as games or other applications which accept user input. Traditionally these applications have accepted user input from dedicated controllers. For example, a game console media device may have a dedicated handheld controller.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.